


KaleKatyKoi and Opal

by YouNastyyyyyyy



Category: idk fuck this shit im out bitch
Genre: @bitchlinson, Jkjk, Other, bai, basically me ranting and posting crack fics, hoi - Freeform, im temmie, kalie is from my wattpad, kalie is real, sorry for the emotional pain, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouNastyyyyyyy/pseuds/YouNastyyyyyyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hoi im katy and this book sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	KaleKatyKoi and Opal

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

who r u

**ALEXANDER HAMILTON MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMIL-**

**"shut the fuck up katy ur so annoying"**

**TON AND THERE'S A MILLION THINGS I HAVEN'T DONE BUT JUST YOU WAIT**

sorry i got a bit carried away

so hoi im temmie (jkjk its katy)

ok so i guess i should tell you a bit about myself.

im bisexual, panromantic, genderfluid and my name is satan. my mortal names are Katy or Kale so yeah. choose either, i wont kill ya if you get it wrong.

uh so yeah. im pretty done.

ALSO KALIE IS REAL AND OPAL IS MY BEST FREN

 

 

 

 

 

 

follow me on twitter ask if i miss her

 sorry but follow me on wattpad, subscribe to me on here and go to my youtube channel to get four videos a year.

 

youtube: Phanic! at the Falling Out Wattpad Disco

wattpad: bitchlinson

snapchat: bitchlinson

if u send me nudes i will send u to hell 

okay?

okay.

 

bai!


End file.
